


Family

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Families of Choice, Fyr having another mental trauma, Gen, Lack of Communication, So much angst, apparently flick joined on the happy train this time, i think it's even worse in translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When Cyn flippantly refuses to add their name to hers, Flick shrugs, ignoring the prickling of irritation and decides to not take offence. She’s not the most important person right now, and above that, Flick smiles slightly watching Fyr beaming at Cyn, name is not the only way to become a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rodzina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605369) by [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza). 



When Cyn flippantly refuses to add their name to hers, Flick shrugs, ignoring the prickling of irritation and decides to not take offence. She’s not the most important person right now, and above that, Flick smiles slightly watching Fyr beaming at Cyn, name is not the only way to become a family.

 

When suddenly her grandparents are there, it’s almost amusing how quick Cyn is to stand on the first line, defending her place in the family and the ones dear to her. Flick smiles softly watching the way she tries to support Leo, uncertainty following him to the midnight tea with Steffit. They can disagree on some things, but Flick can’t help but admire ones that are always willing to help their family out.

 

One moment she almost understands, she can see the truth on Cyn’s face and hear the honesty in her words, and she is already thinking of logistics of travelling so far and what may be waiting for them there. 

The next, all she can her is the blood in her ears and the sound of Fyr’s heart breaking, and all of a sudden there’s nothing she wants to say to her.

At first she hardly knows what she is hearing. The idea of rejecting a family is unthinkable, incomprehensible. She can somehow understand the unwillingness to become a part of her family, although it would be a lie to say it was easy for her, rejecting Fyr, robbing him of one of the few pieces of the family he built himself is like a slap.

Flick doesn’t know why anyone would find Fyr becoming a part of their family problematic (she knows, she knows so well, but she wants to believe Cyn is not like that. Her experiences tell her  _ this is what the world is like _ , but she wants to believe Cyn is better than that). She pretends not to hear when Cyn says that  _ as en elf she cannot be a part of their family _ , but she never could lie to herself very well, and it isn’t easy to ignore the crack appearing on her heart, delicate and fine like a single hair. This is why she never lets people in. She could never judge them right.

Cyn tries to be gentle while smashing Fyr’s heart to pieces, and Flick clenches her teeth and allows the doors of her heart to close and lock without a sound.

 


End file.
